Forever Fall
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: What if the transfer had worked? Pyrrha Nikos manages to become half of the Fall Maiden and with the help of Ozpin defeats Cinder in the catacombs of Beacon Tower. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Reviews welcome.
1. A Maiden's Life

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten… things that require a smaller, more honest soul"-Ozpin

Chapter 01: A Maiden's Life

Pyrrha

 _The council meeting is going as it usually does. Do they really think this will work?_ I watch as the next person leaves and in walks Lieutenant Colonel Spade.

"Remnant Council," Lieutenant Colonel Spade states as he bows before us. "Envoys of the Maidens and of Schnee Dust; I will now present to you the current state of the war effort. As it stands Grand General Ironwood's divisions have routed the Converted Grimm near Atlas, but Salem's new Generals, The Corrupted, have already begun massing forces here nearby Vale. We can only assume at this point that Salem has found the method by which we are transporting you about, my suggestion is to recall General Schnee and Huntsman Branwen with them at our side and with a strategic use of Teams RWBY and JNPR we could eliminate one of The Corrupted and give ourselves an advantage over Salem, and just maybe buy ourselves some time. Other than that the war as a whole is going well with each kingdom managing to hold its own against the White Fang, Grimm, or Salem. There have been a couple reports of Fang activity near Mistral, apparently they tried to destroy a good portion of the regional Dust to destabilize the government but White Tiger forces were able to stop the attack. It would seem that despite their zeal the White Fang just isn't capable of putting up much of a fight without Adam at their head. That is all council," Spade finishes bowing his head and awaiting for them to dismiss him.

"We are glad you have such good news to report, though we'd request in the future you bring more details with you, we find that such attention to detail allows us to better make decisions on how to allocate our resources," one of the members speaks up. I bristle at the comment, and a quick glance at Spade suggests he has a similar reaction, but before I can speak Weiss does it for me.

"I disagree council members… Lieutenant Colonel Spade's description is apt based upon the situation and just as well minimizes the possible leaks in information that have been known to happen in the past. If anything I believe that he has every right as a leader in the Remnant Military and as a respected Huntsman to choose what exactly we know and how much of it we know," Weiss explains a glower growing on her face. With a grumble of assent the council agrees before beginning to deliberate for a time.

"We agree with Mrs. Schnee-Rose and withdraw our earlier comment about you Lieutenant Colonel. As for your request to have access to Teams RWBY and JNPR we will withhold judgement until you have properly outlined a battle plan. This council is now adjourned," They state before standing from their chairs and taking the back exit. I shake my head as Weiss and I step down and head towards Spade.

"It was great to see you again Lieutenant Colonel," I say politely with a large smile upon my face as I continue past him. Weiss follows suit but before we reach the door I hear the sound of someone following us.

"Lady Nikos, Mrs. Schnee-Rose… If I may have a word?" Spade asks lightly. I nod and he falls in alongside us. "I was wondering how the two of you were doing, as well as Mrs. Rose-Schnee if you have any updates."

"I am just fine, I saw Jaune and our adopted son yesterday while they were in town, Jaune is still having trouble with the Dust infusions they're doing to fix more of his body but he should be back to full strength soon. I will say it was… challenging to see him again, especially in the state he is in right now," I say hoping he won't hear the hurt in my voice as I speak.

"Has he gotten any better about the Maiden situation?" Spade whispers loud enough for only the three of us to hear as we move past other Huntsman and Huntresses as well as Military Commanders. I can only shake my head in response, not trusting myself to speak lest I start crying and stuttering in public. "I'm so sorry Pyrrha…"

"It'll work out in the end Pyrrha, Jaune loves you and he understands the part you play, he'll never abandon you," Weiss states confidently. A small smile graces my lips at her words and I nod slowly.

"How's Ruby?" Spade whispers just as quietly as before. I give a quick look to Weiss as she smiles brightly.

"She's doing quite well, I'll admit I've only just gotten used to the eyepatch and the glove but at least she still smiles as brightly as she did… I just hope we can have a break sometime soon, I think all of us could use a rest. Ruby should be back tonight if the two of you would like to stop by, and I believe Penny was talking about coming over tomorrow if Winter will let her have some time off," Weiss answers. I smile at the invitation, _even after all these years we still try to get together whenever we can…_ A glance in Spade's direction shows him to be nodding thoughtfully.

"I might be able to make that work… Sapphire is supposed to be home from her scouting mission shortly, and I have to attend my appointment with Schnee Dust in a couple of hours, maybe I'll tag along with you to work Weiss?" Spade questions with a smile on his face, Weiss puts up a grumbling front in response, _but we all know she'd come to love how we'd butt into the office every once in a while and distract her, though Ruby was her favorite of course_.

"How is that going by the way? That is if I may ask," I wonder to the man on my left. He shakes his head in response. Taking in his face I note the scar which slides across his left eye, _thankfully not blinding it_ , and the metallic half-mask which is fitted with a breathing filter to help him get air into his lungs after the fumes he breathed in after the crash nearly ten years ago today.

"Sessions are some of the most painful things I've ever had to deal with… My lungs feel like they're burning from the inside out, breathing is nearly impossible and singularly the most excruciating event that just doesn't seem to end. Imagine swallowing a Burn Dust crystal and then with every breath you take you activate it ten times over causing your entire body to be wracked with incontrollable spasms of pain… That's only a fraction of what I feel for every breath of the hour long sessions… But it is having an effect, I'm capable of breathing, albeit labored, on my own without the mask so long as I'm not performing any moderate or vigorous activity. In all I'd say I'm pleased with the results if not the implementation," Spade answers. I groan thinking of what Jaune must be going through between taking care of Aaron and the hour long sessions every couple of days.

"Is that what's happening today? A session?" Weiss asks, a bit of worry in her voice.

"No, today is just a check, I'll breath for a bit and they'll test my lung capacity in different activities without my mask," Spade answers before he stops and we do so as well. "Sorry, but I'll have to catch up with you guys later, running a battalion happens to require my attention sadly, I'm glad to have seen both of you and caught up for a bit. I'll stop by with Sapphire tonight Weiss, I'd suggest you show up as well Pyrrha, you look like you could use the distraction."

I nod in response averting my eyes from him my thoughts still centered on Jaune. _Maybe I should give up this power… this responsibility and go back to being a normal Huntress?_

"No…" the words cause me to turn and look at Weiss, her cape hanging off her shoulder lightly and the scars on her face catching the light. "I can tell what you're thinking, you're considering giving up your power to be with Jaune aren't you?"

I shy away and move to leave but her hand wraps around my arm holding me in place as I fight back tears.

"You know when Winter offered me the company after the falling out I had with Father I actually considered turning it down and staying with Ruby and Ruby only, what changed my mind though was Ruby herself. She told me she wouldn't be able to live with herself if I didn't take the chance and learn how to do both… I was skeptical but I realized afterwards that I gained something that I hadn't had before. I'd learned how to make sure that what was important to me was something I would always have and could always have. Pyrrha if you love someone and they can't love you when you change then that isn't you they're in love with, it's the idea of you as you were that they are in love with, I hate to say this about Jaune, but if he can't accept you as you are now then you deserve someone better," Weiss tells me. I feel anger boil in my blood but it cools as I realize that Jaune and I never told everyone else the whole story and I put my head in my hands having lost my fight to keep back the tears. Weiss helps me back to my room and sits on the bed with me trying to calm me as I cry over the whole thing, the past ten years, the life Jaune and I could have had, and the sacrifices everyone had been forced to make.

"Thank you Weiss, I'll keep that in mind," I say once I get control again. "I know you have important matters to take care of at Schnee Dust, please go take care of them I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Weiss questions, concern once more in her voice, _Dust you have no idea how much of an effect Ruby has had on you do you Weiss? Ten years ago you couldn't have sat there while I cried without having to leave… Ruby really has helped you to grow…_

"Yes… I'll see you later tonight alright?" I say with a weak smile. Weiss doesn't seem convinced but leaves anyway saying she'll see me later tonight. _Why do I continue to push them away…_


	2. Survival

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"- Blake Belladonna

Chapter 02: Survival

Silver

My pained gasps are the primary sound filling the small sub room I'd been placed in. I grip the railing of the treadmill my lungs feeling as if they're burning and my eyes becoming filled with black spots as I fall down onto the stopped treadmill. The reaction is immediate as medical professionals swarm around me and multitudes of hands grab me trying to find a pulse and whatever it is they do when you nearly pass out. _Why's it feel so cold in here…_

I wake up and groan, I place a hand on my head to try and stop the throbbing only to open my eyes to see Sapphire, Weiss, and Pyrrha starring me down. _Well Dust…_

Schnee-Rose Manor

"You know they told you to take it easy! So what do you do? You decide to try and shoot for what you could do before the crash! Dust it's like you don't even understand that all the pain you're going through in those sessions is so that you can do what you did before? Do you get that pushing yourself this hard this fast can reverse the process?" Sapphire screams at me as I sit on the couch in Weiss' and Ruby's living room, my mask clinging to my face. "Well come on Answer Me!"

"It's not fast enough…" I trail off knowing better to finish the sentence. My eyes track Sapphire as she shoos the other two out of the room to give us some more privacy. She moves over and takes a seat beside me on the couch and circles her arm around me.

"I thought we covered this already…" she wonders aloud and pulls me closely. I groan and push away standing away from her and taking a couple steps farther.

"I'm not progressing near fast enough… We're nearly thirty… I can't breathe on my own for anything more than a brisk walk… and you…" I can't bring myself to finish the sentence as her arms circle around me once more.

"I thought I told you, I'm right and you're wrong. This isn't the end of it, alright? And you notice we're not the only ones here with scars. Ruby wears a half-mask just like you do and a gloved hand, Weiss has multiple cuts on her face not to mention the wound to her calf, Dust even Pyrrha has scars from the countless trials and battles we've been through in the past ten years. We've made it through all that, I'm pretty sure taking it slowly won't be the end of you, or any of us, so that you can do it right," Sapphire explains. I nod and give her a quick hug back before we head out to rejoin the others. We had perfect timing too as the doorbell rang announcing Ruby's return and with a swirl of rose petals the young woman was clinging to her wife's arm with a single question on her lips and in her eyes.

"Did ya miss me? Did ya miss me?" Ruby says almost as fast as she moves. I smile at the antic, having become accustomed to working with the younger Huntresses after the decimation of the Junior and Senior classes of Beacon ten years ago.

"Nope," Weiss says and tries to stay strong against her wife's actions but a single glance at the puppy dog eyes the younger woman was giving her was all that it took to break Weiss down. "Of course I missed you, you Dolt! Now come on and get off me, you need to change and shower we have guests."

Ruby untangles herself and looks over at us, her large smile only growing bigger. In seconds she's zipped around the room and hugged all of us before disappearing up the stairs. Weiss just shakes her head before showing us into the dining room. I smile as we sit and another flurry of rose petals nearly thirty minutes later announces Ruby's return. She sits down next to Weiss' spot as the older woman enters balancing plates on her arms and in her hands.

"I hope you all enjoy, this is one of Ruby's favourite dishes, Spaghetti and Meatballs," Weiss explains before placing the steaming hot plates of food in front of us. I lick my lips at the prospect and once Weiss has sat down and nodded I pick my fork and quickly tuck into the dish, demolishing half of it in short order.

"Breath," Sapphire commands from my right as I slow down and struggle for breath, my mask sitting between the two of us so I could eat. "Dust you hopeless idiot… I swear this happens every time we sit down to eat."

"What… its good food," I groan, wiping my face nicely and placing my mask to my mouth to get my breath back.

"You and Ruby need to calm down a bit more, I have almost no doubt that one day we'll come in to find the two of you in pain on the floor after having pushed yourselves too far," Pyrrha comments as she takes another bite of the meal. Weiss only nods in agreement as she tugs Ruby's sleeve to get the younger woman to slow down a bit.

Once I had my breath back I place the mask to my right and once more begin to slowly take bites from the food. A glance shows Ruby wincing every time she moves her right arm.

"How was your hunt Ruby?" I question lightly. She looks up at me and no doubt sees my eyes flicking between her arm and her face.

"Not too bad Silver… some troops became involved in the fighting when a small squad of Converted jumped into the fray. Got grazed in the arm, nothing too major…" Ruby states realizing her mistake a second too late.

"What happened?!" Weiss shrieks at her wife. Ruby cowers in response trying to hide herself in the chair.

"I was taking care of the Beowolf pack when the Converted snuck up on me, I took a shot to the arm before Winter's forces ripped them to pieces with concentrated fire. She had me treated before I left, I told her it was nothing, I'd just been a bit carried away in dealing with the Beowolves and that's why I didn't notice the Converted," Ruby answers her voice as quiet as she can be without being un-hearable.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have said anything," I state and quickly finish my food before replacing the mask to my face.

"Were you going to tell me?" Weiss asks, her voice just as quiet, but not out of fear, but out of worry.

"Weiss-y I was going to tell you once everyone left, I didn't think it was important enough to mention with everyone here and get them all riled over it," Ruby explains quickly attaching herself to Weiss to try and comfort her.

"Ruby don't do that again, I don't care if you think it's nothing, I thought we agreed we wouldn't hide anything from each other and on top of that I want to know. I… I just don't want to feel left out," Weiss explains back. Ruby nods and after a couple of minutes they remove themselves from each other.

"Speaking of work… How is yours going Sapphire?" Pyrrha questions, the woman on my right smiles.

"Not too bad surprisingly, everything's been fine so far, haven't had too many issues with the past couple of hunts I've gone on. Most of the Grimm are no longer concentrated on the fringes though and that's starting to worry me because it means we have to go closer to the kingdoms to deal with way too many Grimm. If anything though I'd say I've dealt with a much smaller amount in the past couple of weeks as opposed to the past two or three years, wouldn't you agree Ruby?" Sapphire asks.

"Yah and I agree with the idea that it is worrying, I honestly don't want to know what will happen if the Grimm manage to breach the walls again…" Ruby trails off. We all take a moment to remember the day that changed so many lives forever.

"How's the battalion Silver?" Pyrrha asks. I nod before looking around the table and realize everyone wants an answer.

"Well… Not too bad actually, we've managed to route the enemy on their last move inward. Salem has been pushing farther but thankfully we haven't had much issue with it, in the end I have a feeling that Blaze Rise, the newest of the Corrupted Generals, is a bit less tactically trained than the others. In all the engagement a couple of weeks ago left Salem with something to think about given how we broke through Rise's army and shattered a good portion of troops, but without knowledge about Salem's tower we won't be able to end this war," I answer.

"If Qrow is as good as I've heard then I have almost no doubt that he'll find it sometime soon," Pyrrha answers.

"Pyrrha's right Silver we've got Uncle Qrow, he's the best scout we've ever seen!" Ruby encourages.

"There's something I need to tell all of you… I'd hoped to wait until everyone is here… but I can't keep from saying it any longer," I whisper. Everyone's eyes turn to look at me and I look down before continuing. "A… a couple of days ago Huntsman Port and Huntsman Oobleck were killed in action when, after destroying a nest of Grimm they were targeted and slaughtered by Blaze Rise's Converted forces. I… I arrived just too late to do anything. I'd just begun a quick assault against the retreating army but when we arrived to the location both Huntsman had been killed and left to rot…"


	3. Clubbing

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause"- Yang Xiao Long

Chapter 03: Clubbing

Yang

"You really want to mess with me Junior?" I growl at him as he stands behind a wall of thugs who have their swords drawn and pistols raised.

"Blondie sir I didn't do anything this time!" he shouts. _Last straw!_ Fire courses through me as I explode into rage and activate _Ember Celica_ the two shotgun gauntlets blasting a path straight through the young henchmen and giving me a clean shot at the nearly forty year old mob boss.

"Tell me what I want to know Junior!" I shout at him as two of his associates, replacements for the twins come at me from the sides. _Not today pipsqueaks!_ I twist sending a spread of rounds at the one to my right, and bringing my legs up to kick the one on my left sending both sprawling. My fist slams into the ground and I rocket myself back up. "Come on Junior… I'm not in a good mood, tell me what I want to know about Emerald Sustrai or I swear this room will be red with your blood, not one of your henchmen's this time."

"I… I don't know… she… she… she took some of my men off the street, never heard from them again, I… I think she got them to do the bank job that was on the news last week. Other than that I've been getting reports that she's been in the area, nothing more than that…" Junior quickly spits out. I grumble before disarming _Ember_ and slamming him in the gut with my right arm. He hurks and falls to the floor barely conscious _and don't you dare get back up again._ I step away and direct a glowing red glare at the still standing henchmen. They back off in an instant sliding their weapons back into holsters and scabbards so they can get away faster.

I walk out of the club and stare at the upgraded Bumblebee waiting for me. A glance to my left and my right shows me I'm not alone. I growl at the henchmen my eyes becoming red once more.

"Back off or your history… I'm done playing games with you mob creeps, and you can bet your life that once this war's over I'll come back personally and see you in your graves," I spit at them as I continue towards the bike.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? The brawler running away? That's not very usual anymore," Emerald's voice says as she slides out of the shadows of one of the alleyways. _Her…_ hiss my thoughts and I turn to face the source of the voice.

"Are you ready to die you Dust damned whore?!" I scream at her. _Ember Celica_ arm themselves as I fire off two rounds to blow away the henchmen between her and I. My footsteps ring out across the pavement as I send blast after blast directly at the woman. As the smoke clears the figure fades into nothing I feel my anger building and in response my semblance flares to life and flames billow off me once more. "Come out and show yourself! Stop with your Damned Mind Games you Whoring Witch!"

"Struck a nerve have I?" Emerald questions from right beside me, and as I turn my head to see her own red eyes staring back at me from behind her lime green bangs. A lance of pain shoots up my arm as I look down to see one of her kusarigama buried in my mechanical arm. The sound of sparking power cords draws Emerald's attention from me and she looks down at my arm. I smile at her before drawing back my other arm and curling my fingers into a fist.

"Adam may have severed my right arm, but I lost the other to a Minotaur," I growl at her as I slam my fist into her face throwing her off of me and leaving her weapon stuck in my left arm. A grunt of pain escapes my lips as I tear the kusarigama from my arm and toss it aside. "You know there was a time when you could inflict a great deal of pain on anyone you came across. Guess you're losing your touch Emerald… I would have thought you could only grow in your skill, not lose some of it."

"Getting cocky are you Xiao Long?" Emerald growls back as she draws the other kusarigama and flicks it into pistol form. "How about a couple of bullets then?"

Emerald squeezes the trigger and the pistol fires off rounds over and over again as she charges forward at me. I duck to the left and let the other bullets hit me, draining my aura ever so slightly with every hit, but increasing my strength by an unknown factor as well. _Ember Celica_ send more Burn Dust shells flying after the green haired woman backing away from me.

Emerald flicks the kusarigama back into its melee form and tosses the chained weapon out managing to catch one of my arms and hold it despite my strength. _Not again!_ I pull backwards, twisting my body as well to pull Emerald off balance and towards me. She groans as she slams into the ground and loses her grip on her other weapon.

"Such a weak display Emerald, I'd have thought you could at least give me a challenge," I growl at her. As I step closer and aim _Ember_ at her head, _now it's time you pay for your crimes!_ "Any last words you ungrateful Bitch?"

"Wrong one," Emerald whispers by my ear as she shoves me off balance and the Emerald I'd been aiming at disappeared. I stumble and turn closing my left fist and swinging, catching the green haired woman in the jaw and sending her to the ground.

"You're mine now witch!" I hiss as I fire _Ember Celica_ in unison at point blank range into the woman on the ground. Emerald screams in pain before rolling to the left and sprinting away from me. "No! Get back here!"

I charge after her and continue my barrage of fire. My arms heat at the firing and I deactivate the two gauntlets as I jump to tackle the woman. Emerald vanishes into the alleyway and as I enter it I find only the red goggled henchmen staring back at me.

"Hey there pretty lady, hows about you turn around and we won't slice you to pieces?" one of them offers. I grin wildly at them, _oh Dust they have no idea…_

"You're pretty funny, but shouldn't you at least take me to dinner first?" I question smugly.

"Dinner?" one of the questions happily.

"Yeah, before we get physical?" I say my shit eating grin only growing as I reactivate _Ember Celica_ and in two steps close the distance between me and blast him backwards with a timed shot of the gauntlets right as I hit him in the chest. I spin in mid-air and kick the second in the gut and they both drop like stones. _Pathetic… at least it was fun to waltz right through them, now where did Emerald go off to?_

I continue on down the alleyway trying to pick up any trace of the green haired harpy. _Damn she got away again! I must be losing my tracking edge if she can lose me so easily… Someone's behind me_. _Ember Celica_ activate and I turn ready to shower the unknown with Burn Dust rounds only to find Blake standing behind me, her black cat ears swiveling around atop her head.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her as I take a good look at her. The years had been kind; Blake is covered in muscle from head to toe, just as lithe as the day we met at Beacon. Her ears twist more freely, suggesting she no longer wears the bow. Scars crisscross her throat where someone decided to try and end her. A modified _Gambol Shroud_ hangs off her waist and packets full of ammunition line the belt. Almost unnoticeable armour plates are slid into the black leather jacket and white shirt she's wearing. Her black jeans have armour plates strapped around the thigh and now she sports greaves over her shins instead of leaving them bare. Her arms are wrapped in _Gambol Shroud_ 's ribbon just as usual. She's nearly my height now, still a little bit shorter than me though, even with the ears.

"Emerald's gone Yang… she slipped away when you started pulverizing those two numbskulls back there," Blake answers quietly. I growl and shove her out of the way, intent to get a move on and maybe find some trace of the green haired woman. "You're not going to find anything down there, she slipped onto a hover bike and shot away at full throttle. I tried to tag her with a Dust tracking round but she was moving too fast even for me to hit. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't long gone by now."

"Shut it!" I shout as I slam my fist directly into the wall smashing it and sending cracks spider webbing through the outer surface. "You don't get to talk anymore. You ran away, left Ruby, left me, left Weiss to fend for ourselves. You thought the school would fall so you ran. As far as I'm concerned you're a quitter Belladonna, I can't believe I even once trusted someone like you to watch my back. Now get outta my sight I've got a fugitive to find, and unlike you… I don't walk away till the job's done."

I continue walking down the alley and manage to make it the next street before finding out Blake hadn't lied about Emerald booking it on a Dust Repulsor Bike. With a growl I turn around and make it to the Bumblebee and rev up the engine. _If I can't have Emerald I might as well drop by and see Ruby, she and Weiss are having a dinner party right?_


	4. Events Repeating

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"Oh God, it's happening again!"- Ruby Rose

Chapter 04: Events Repeating

Blake

I alight onto the roof of the factory warehouse in the docks and look down the skylight to see Emerald speaking with Mercury, Junior's henchmen standing in a circle around them. _Whatever they're doing down there it can't be good, and no matter what I can't let them have this_. I draw _Gambol Shroud_ and prepare to slice the skylight open. As my hand draws back a new figure steps into the moonlight and I see a flash of white hair. Focusing my ears downward I start to hear the sounds of the conversation through the glass.

"… What you're asking is suicide! We don't have the forces to pull off an attack on anything more than a Dust shop… let alone the Schnee-Rose Manor! What do you want? For us to die?" Mercury growls at the white haired woman.

"No my dear children… I expect you to do as you're told…" the white haired woman begins. _That voice… I've heard that voice before…_ "Attack Schnee-Rose Manor, see Huntresses Ruby Rose-Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Sapphire Hydrangea dead. Make sure CEO Weiss Schnee-Rose and Lieutenant Colonel Silver Spade die alongside their counterparts. Lastly I want Lady Nikos to watch as they die."

"You want two assassins to go up against five of the most powerful people in existence to kill them while one of the four Maidens of Remnant watches? You've got to be kidding me we can't do anything against those odds, I went up against Xiao Long not too long ago and she beat me faster than I could come up with a new strategy. We'd be dead in minutes…" Emerald interjects. _Wait… I know that voice it's… Cinder!_ I slash open the lock and jump through the window without a second more of hesitation.

I land without a sound and pour aura into my semblance summoning four shadow clones each holding a copy of _Gambol Shroud_ and perfectly solid. The tip of _Gambol_ points at Emerald's throat, _nice try Em!_

"Surrender, you're outclassed," I hiss. Emerald looks from the tip of my blade to me hard and cold eyes, Mercury scoffs over to my right before twisting his body to send a kick in my direction. My reaction is instantaneous as I push the blade forward stabbing Emerald in the throat and leave her choking on her own blood as she staggers backwards. I duck below the kick and turn bringing _Shroud_ up slamming the bladed scabbard into Mercury's exposed side.

"You… Bitch…" Mercury gasps as he strikes out again his boot causing sparks as he drags the metal toed device along the cement floor. His leg comes up again and this time I twist my arm catching the leg and twisting sending him flying towards the floor. Mercury's arms shoot out and he catches himself, a quick push and he ends up on his head spinning and kicking out his legs. Air bursts begin filling into the space around him and I send two of my clones to tackle the security while my last attacks the white haired woman who sounds like Cinder.

"Not again, this ends here," I growl as I slice at the air bursts cutting them to shreds as Mercury jumps up and slams his leg sending the hardened air directly at me. A burst gets through and a single shadow clone takes the hit as I bounce out of the hail and strike out with _Gambol_ and _Shroud_ in unison. The two weapons catch Mercury off guard and he groans as he's knocked aside. A blade presses to my throat and I realize Emerald has gotten up.

"I might not be able to use my semblance, having to use most of my aura to heal that wound, but I still have more than enough to kill you… half-breed," Emerald hisses from behind me. I smirk as the kusarigama tightens.

"Nice try," I growl as a shadow clone takes my place and I fire a Dust round into it. The ice Dust crystal round freezes the clone right as Emerald's kusarigama enters it and I twist around her delivering a swift and vicious kick to her back before slicing _Gambol_ down the length of her back. Emerald's aura takes the brunt of the hit and she falls onto the ground.

"NO!" Mercury shouts and I turn raising my weapons up to block his combo of kicks to shove me away from Emerald. I hiss at him as I step forward and press my advantage to get him off balance. It works as my strikes send Mercury back pedaling after having over stepped his bounds. I catch his heel and pull my leg backwards taking out his legs from under him, but as _Shroud_ comes down a kusarigama blocks the strike.

"You can't kill him, that's my job!" Emerald shrieks as she shoves me back and begins throwing out her weapons spinning them on their chains, _yes…_ I flick the setting and _Gambol_ collapses into its pistol form as I shoot the kusarigama out of the air when they get close and once more begin closing distance. One of the chains catches _Shroud_ and Emerald smirks at me before seeing me smirking right back. _Let yourself become exposed and off balance, don't let any victory to go to your head…_ I pull my arm back and Emerald is pulled towards me. My knee comes up slamming into her face and a flash of green shimmers across her body as her aura drains and I flick _Gambol_ back into sword form and reverse my grip on it.

Mercury stands up and sees me right as I bury _Gambol_ into Emerald's abdomen. _Hope you're ready to watch her die… you should've remembered I outclassed you a long time ago_. Mercury screams in rage and launches a barrage of air bursts and shotgun shells before charging forward and kicking me in my left side. _AHH!_ I cringe and fall in pain my shadow clones dissolving and _Shroud_ falling from grasp. Mercury hisses before scooping up Emerald and surveying their dead henchmen and the disappeared white haired woman.

"You're lucky you've nearly killed her… if she were dead you'd be too… I'm glad to see her kusarigama still leave that much of sting after so many years," Mercury says before stepping out of the room and I black out from the second wave of pain erupting from my side.

Two Hours Later

I grunt in pain as I sit up and look around to see the white of a hospital room around me. _When did I get in a hospital?_ My eyes continue to rove around the room looking for anything that will give me a clue, but all I see are _Gambol_ and _Shroud_ leaning against the wall on one of the chairs and no one else in the room. Groaning I raise my left arm to click the call button only for the door to begin opening.

"You gave us quite a scare," Weiss says as she enters the room, Ruby not too far behind.

"What… happened? Last thing I remember was fighting Mercury and Emerald," I ask my voice sounding raspy and broken due to a lack of liquid.

"Silver got a message on his scroll about someone getting into an accident on the docks, when he showed up he saw you being pulled off to the hospital in an airship and called us. We got here as fast as we could in Whiterose, but… Yang wouldn't come…" Weiss trails off. I nod and cough a bit before reaching for the glass of water, only for Ruby to flash over and hand it to me. I smile as I carefully take a couple of sips from the glass before giving it back to her.

"I ran into her earlier… not surprised she wouldn't show up, she's still angry about ten years ago… not that I blame her," I whisper the last part, sadly Ruby hears me say it.

"Nope. She's being petty to blame you for that… I'll admit neither Weiss or I were happy when you left, but we understood that you thought it was for the best. I think that's why it bothers Yang so much, she's use to facing everything head on with everyone she trusts at her side, and you weren't there when she needed you most, so she can't help but blame all the hardship of getting better and all that follows on you. That doesn't make it right though Blake… she should remember that people can't always do things the same way she does," Ruby explains to me, I try to manage a weak smile but my body still feels like it's on fire.

"He kicked you in your old wound, it caused a flare up in the metal cluster still embedded there. The doctors ran a scan and found that it hasn't moved any closer to your spleen or other major organs, but it is causing you a great deal of pain after that movement. They offered to add you to the Dust trials to use a dust powered magnet and extreme sedatives to remove the cluster?" Weiss says to me. I shake my head at her, _how many times do I have to tell her that this cluster of Emerald's broken kusarigama blade is a testament to why I shouldn't have left, and a penance for leaving Yang_. "I know you don't want it removed Blake… But please at least consider it this time, if you want a better idea of how much it will hurt you can talk to Silver… his road to recovery has been almost as bad as Jaune's…"

"How's Jaune anyway?" I question knowing Weiss had been keeping tabs on all of our friends who were in the Dust experiments.

"Not doing too well. He's in constant pain and even with the pain killers and sedatives he feels like he's been hit by a Grimm Dragon with every treatment. His boy is taking well to having all of us look after him when Jaune goes off and recovers from his sessions… but his improvement is minimal. He took such a major beating that regenerating flesh and fixing movement even with cybernetic enhancements are hard to do, even for Schnee Dust. I'm worried he won't improve fast enough for himself, I've kept him talking with Ruby and Silver to make sure he doesn't lose hope… but really the only reason he's still fighting is because of little Aaron Arc. I just hope it's enough," Weiss says, her voice dying out because of fear. _I know why she feels that way, news of Jaune's pounding at the hands of the recently arrived Corrupted had left many Huntsman and Huntresses avoiding solo jobs when they came close to Salem's territory. The general consensus being that if one of the Remnant Council's heavy hitters could be nearly killed even with the best around by then what could a Corrupted do to a normal Huntsman…_


	5. Growing Up

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"… And they will be. But right now they're still children, so why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."- Headmaster Ozpin

Chapter 05: Growing Up

Penny

The Beowolves continue the pointless attack as I swing the corded blades about me like Ruby swings her precious weapons _Crescent Rose_ and _Blazing Rose_. The swords cut through them as I walk calmly across the battlefield and back to General Schnee, her saber flashing as the Grimm attempt to overwhelm the defensive line of the Division. _How many Grimm can Salem summon before she runs out of pawns to send our way? Even in a war of attrition, we are winning without Cinder aiding her and fighting us from within. There must be something we're missing…_

"Persephone!" the shout rings out from the defensive line and I watch as one of the Beowolves steps underneath my swinging blades and I unlock the weapons from my pack sending them flying off in every direction as my right hand locks itself into position and a blade ejects from what would be the palm of my hand. The Beowolf howls as its jaws open wide and it moves to bite down on my left arm which was still out to manipulate the weapons as I ejected them. I wait until the jaws are close enough that I can feel the breath of the beast on my artificial skin before my right arm flies into action and I stab the thin blade directly into the Beowolf's jaw locking it into the open position causing it to skirt away from me as another one of the blades ejects and raise my palm aiming for the Beowolf's eye.

"I'm Combat Ready," I growl at the beast as I eject the blade sending it shooting towards the intended target; the Beowolf didn't stand a chance as the blade tears through its eye and out the back of its skull. The beast is already half dissolved as it falls to the forest floor.

"Penny, you should not gamble with your life so easily. What, if I may ask, caused such a distraction?" Winter says as she strides towards me on long legs covered by a green Military Combat Armour.

"I apologize General… I became distracted…" I whisper. Winter gives me a telling look and places a hand on my shoulder as she leads me away.

"I can see that… what distracted you? Was… was it about going back to town? Penny you don't have to worry about that anymore you know that right?" Winter questions harshly, _but I recognize the edge of concern and anger layering her voice, it's the same thing underlying her conversations with Weiss when someone does something to her little sister. How you have changed since I activated Winter…_

"I was distracted by something else, something more troubling… Winter what if we're playing into _her_ hands again?" my voice wavers as I finish the question and I can feel hydration at the corners of my optic nerves. Arms wrap around me completely and I feel Winter's armour dig into me even through my clothes.

"You don't have to worry about that Penny… I promised the day you were activated that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, that _she_ would never get the chance to. I will always keep that promise, you are like my daughter Penny, I've helped you just like Qrow has to become human once more. I would never let something hurt you, do you understand?" Winter coos as she presses my face against the chest plate of her cold hard armour. Somehow though it feels comforting, _odd isn't it, that an android could ever consider having a family… a mother and father… friends… and to find a cold metal plate which would easily be replaced by a warm body to be comforting_.

"Alright Winter… I believe you… You can let me go now," I say smiling as she lets me go, a blush dusting her cheeks as she turns around and nods.

"Then come along Persephone we have a division of soldiers that we need to get to Vale for some much needed rest and relaxation," Winter commands as she walks away, once more a picture of grace and elegance, just as she was raised to be. I smile widely and giggle as I start skipping after her back towards the lines of soldiers.

Five Hours Later

"General?" I question lightly my swords unfolding from my back once more.

"Penny get out of here, I'll cover you!" Winter shouts as her swords flash slicing through the Draugr foot soldiers marching at us. A glyph flashes throwing one of the Draugrs back into the ranks behind it.

"Negative General, I'm Combat Ready!" I shout and step forward, expertly swinging the strung blades around to wade through the Grimm that had attempted to flank us.

"Persephone I have ordered you to retreat, do as you are told. I'll watch our flank, get going!" Winter yells at me as I continue forward carving a path into the horde of Grimm. Soldiers appear behind me their rifles firing on full automatic to keep the monsters at bay. "We're out-maneuvered Penny get back and make sure the soldiers make it to Vale!"

"Negative General, I can't leave you behind. Our chances of surviving this ordeal are better if the entire battalion is together General. My calculations conclude this, we should retreat to the hill a few klicks back to make our stand," I advise Winter, she only growls in response as she contemplates the decision. "General you need to make a decision now!"

"All units fall back to the hill, form a defensive perimeter. First Company cover the retreat!" Winter shouts into the scroll set into her arm bracer. The troops move as ordered and the soldiers behind me follow suit. A Beowolf howls as it charges past my slicing blades and goes after one of the retreating soldiers. _No you don't Grimm,_ I hiss in my thoughts as my left hand slides back dropping another one of the ejectable blades out. I move my left arm to face the Beowolf and fire the blade without a second thought. The sword blade enters through the back of the beasts head as my hand slides back into form and I twist my entire body throwing all my weight behind the swinging swords as an Ursa growls and stands upon its two legs to get more power behind the next attack. My swords go straight through the Ursa bisecting it and causing the corpse to begin dissolving.

 _What the!_ I think as a Beowolf jumps into the dissolving body of the Ursa and strikes at me. My blades are tugged from my pack sending them flying as the Beowolf's jaws lock onto my left arm.

"AHHH!" I scream as pain sears through my body and I fall to the ground with the Beowolf still atop me. My right hand slides apart another blade slipping into place as I stab it through the Beowolf's Grimm mask and into its brain. The beast begins dissolving from the blade's point of entry and I shove off what remains as I stand and fire off the blade at another one of the approaching Grimm. I summon two more swords and grip the handles of them as I stand up once more.

The sounds of automatic fire fill my ears as soldiers push forwards toward me, selecting and eliminating their Grimm targets as quickly as they can. One of them grabs my upper arm and starts pulling me backwards. I shake them off to go after one of the soldiers in front of me only to see blood pouring from her torn open chest plate. _No… it's happening again. I refuse to lose anymore, it's happened too many times_. I turn and bring my sword down on the neck of a Creep which launched itself at the soldier to my right. A gasp of pain escapes my lips as my left arm shudders to a halt and the fingers go numb. I lose my grasp on the blade and it drops to the ground, _Dust that Beowolf got me a lot better than I thought_.

"Persephone, you're injured. Fall back we've established the perimeter we're just waiting for you and the General and this squad," a soldier explains. _I should get going they'll need my help to… They're waiting for the General and me?_

"Sergeant where is the General?" I growl. The soldier shakes his head at me before continuing.

"I thought she was with you Captain Persephone?" the Sergeant wonders. _Dust Winter's gone, I need to find her._

"Get the rest of the troops to the defensive square, I'm going after the General, if she isn't here than she is in danger," I command. The sergeant nods and begins waving at the different soldiers around me. I flick the scroll out of its case on my belt and set the channel to Winter's. "General Schnee, please come in. I repeat, please come in."

"argh… This… this is she…" Winter says weakly.

"Winter just hold on, I'm coming for you," I growl across the channel as I charge after the tracker which pops up.

"Just… just wait a second Penny… jus… just wait… I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry… I promised you…" Winter struggles to say. _Just stop talking, hold on a little longer, I'm almost there!_ I want to scream at her, but my voice locks up in my vocal modulator as more liquid pools at the corners of my optics, blurring my visual acuity.

"Don't you make a girl a promise," I growl at her. _That's right keep her talking, keep her with you Penny_. "You don't get to fade Winter, your place is here with me, with Weiss, with Ruby. Don't tell me you'd forget your promises to them either! You swore you'd be there for them when they needed you most! Dust! Winter say something."

"So… so… sorry… I don't… I don't want to…" Winter sputters coughing in every pause. _Don't die, I'm so close Winter… Stay with me, stay with us…_ I ignore my reduced visual capacity and slice through a Boarbatusk and see her leaning up against a tree. The green armour is slick and dyed scarlet by her blood. A single broken tusk sticks from her side as I slide up next to her eyes flutter open and turn to me. "I… don't… want… to… go."

I rip off the cloak I'd been given by Ruby and expertly wrap the tan and green garment around the wound before picking Winter up lightly. _I refuse to lose anyone else!_

"Don't worry Winter… you made me a promise, and you'll see it through, just stay with me a bit longer."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Trust me I've been reading the comments and keeping an eye on this story, because of that I'll definitely try to continue this, as for some of the questions I've gotten, those will be answered in time, but the point of where this story started is for people to see that this war that is being fought in RWBY won't end quickly and will take years, if not lifetimes and lots of sacrifices to see it won. I hope people will continue to read, and I hope I can continue to write this. Thanks for the support, I hope you all like the direction this heads in, I've been editing the chapters as I post them but if I missed something feel free to tell me! Until my next update!_


	6. Making It Better

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better!"- Ruby Rose

Chapter 06: Making it Better

Jaune

Every nerve in my body cries out to end it, to give up and let the beating win, to let Salem have everything, because no matter what nothing could be as bad as this. _No! Arc's are made of tougher stuff than this!_ I cry out as another wave of pain wracks my body with spasms and leaves me gasping for air.

"Hey… I'm right here Jaune, focus on my voice alright. You'll be fine okay, nearly done only a couple more minutes to go Jaune," Nora whispers to me. I fight to stay conscious; I can see the tears in Nora's eyes as Ren keeps a tight grip on her so she doesn't start destroying the room. Once more pain induced spasms wrack my body before the torture lets up and my muscles once again relax.

"Here let us help you up Jaune," Ren states as he lets go of Nora and carefully places an arm to pull me up into a sitting position.

"Well done Mr. Arc, it should only take another week's worth of sessions for you to be completely healed. We'll need another two days to detox you of the Dust though, unless of course you've reconsidered the offer to infuse yourself with Dust?" the doctor questions with hesitancy. I shake my head as I hold up my robotic left hand and curl the fingers in and out of a fist before lightly beginning to massage my sore muscles on the right side of my body. _Dust how much that hurts, at least Aaron doesn't have to see it. Speaking of which I need to get a move on, he'll be done with Ruby soon and I should be there otherwise he'll get worried_. Groaning I stand up and gingerly pull on the white dress shirt and button it up. Ren leans over and hands me the yellow tie that'd been discarded so I'd avoid soaking my nicer clothes with sweat. _Today was the day after all, couldn't have myself looking like a mess for the Schnee-Rose annual dinner get together_. I reach over and pull on the black suit jacket last before pulling on the single black glove over my left hand.

"No… unlike Mr. Spade my semblance does not involve Dust and while there is much to gain from such an infusion I find it too risky an operation to allow, especially for such a low grade Huntsman as myself," I say with a smirk before letting Ren and Nora lead me out of the room and to the repulsor car waiting at the parking lot. _Thank Dust for Weiss Schnee-Rose! No cameras or anything to deal with when leaving unlike after I'd originally been discharged so many years ago after the surgery_. They nicely set me in the car and Nora climbs in next to me while Ren takes the driver's seat.

"Any better?" Nora asks quietly, her eyes still teary from watching me. I smile at her, albeit weakly.

"Of course Nora, you know that nothing like that could get me. I mean if I survived a Grimm Dragon, an entire flock of Griffons and a Minotaur I'm sure as Hell not going to bite it on some table because of a bit of Dust," I tell her trying to pull of suave and confident, and completely failing because of how sore my body already was. Nora giggles like she did in school and just nods at me sarcastically. "How long until we reach Schnee-Rose Manor?"

"It'll take a bit longer, sorry Jaune, we got caught in traffic," Ren states nonchalantly from the driver's seat as I look out ahead of him and see the cars in front of us trapped in deadlock.

"Aaron will start to worry if we're too late…" I groan, once more rubbing my sore muscles from the spasms of pain.

"Don't worry Jaune I think he'll understand a bit of traffic," Nora said happily. I nod in agreement but can't keep the thought from my head about what could be causing such traffic, _Vale isn't normally like this_.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Dad!" Aaron yells running out of one of the many rooms in the manor to jump tackle me. I grunt in slight pain as I catch him, my human side spiking in pain. I smile through the pain and set him down.

"How was being here with Aunty Ruby and Aunty Weiss?" I question still smiling at him.

"Aunty Ruby gave me cookies and then I got to watch Aunty Weiss yell at her. It was great! And then they started kissing and I went 'uck!' and they just laughed and took me outside to show me Aunty Ruby's workshop. Do you know how many things she has in there? There's so many! I saw your sword Dad! I saw it, it looked so awesome!" Aaron joyfully explains to me.

"Hey how about you go and find a game to play while we wait for everyone else? Ren and Nora will join you, I need to talk to Aunty Ruby and Aunty Weiss okay?" I ask Aaron only jumps in excitement before running off into the house. My footsteps ring on tile as I hear choked sobs coming from the kitchen, I move on instinct and run into the room to see Weiss huddled on the floor, her scroll discarded and Ruby holding on to her tightly. Weiss' face has the same look it did when Ruby first got hurt all those years ago. I see the cutting knife she'd been using dropped haphazardly on the floor and her apron covered stains from multitudes of foods. "What happened?"

"Winter's division went silent earlier this evening… We just got the news from Silver that he and his regiment are deploying to try and get a fix on Winter's position. It's not good Jaune, there was an influx of Grimm right as Winter attempted to make her return," Ruby explains as she tries to once more coax Weiss to say something. "Hey… Sweetie… Weiss… Baby you're scaring me. I'm still here, and Winter knows how to take care of herself, this isn't the first time she's lost contact."

"She's right Weiss. If anyone can survive out there it's Winter," I tell Weiss. The older woman looks up her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Her gaze switches between the two of us before she tentatively wraps her arms around Ruby. "I've got an idea! How about you let Ren and Nora finish cooking, I'll help with Aaron, and you and Ruby go upstairs and get ready for tonight. I heard Team CVFY and the rest of RWBY and Pyrrha were coming. You should look nice, right?"

"Y…Yes," she stutters as she lets Ruby pick her up and lead her away. _Dust damn this world! We get some little tiny piece of something to hold onto it tears it from us._ I turn and go to find the green and pink pair somewhere in the manor, thankfully for me they came around the corner into the primary living room.

"Ren, Nora can you finish cooking? Weiss just heard that Winter's out of contact and she's more than a little torn up to say the least," I explain. Nodding without hesitation Ren procures a cooking apron from nowhere and Nora a chef's hat. "I still don't get how they do that, hey Aaron you found a game yet?"

"Is Aunty Weiss gonna be okay? I heard her crying," Aaron tells me. I smile at his kindness for others. _Pyrrha you may not have spent as much time with our son as I have, but you've definitely made him better_.

"Yah yah she'll be fine she's just tired and needs to rest for a bit, now let's play that game you got, wouldn't want to run out of time now would we?" I ask as he looks down at Remnant the Game, for kids edition, and takes my left hand and pulls me to one of the tables in a sitting room.

Three Hours Later

I look around, Aaron and I had set the table along with finding Weiss' and Ruby's 'nice' dinnerware, the same ones that we'd used at Beacon. Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang were the first to show up. Yang had gone upstairs to help out her half-sister and sister-in-law while Blake kept Aaron busy so I could have a chat with Pyrrha.

"Are we gonna do this again Pyrrha?" I question. She gives me a sidelong look before sitting down.

"Jaune… I think at this point we've talked the issue to death… I've only got one question… one plea more like it… have you changed your mind?" Pyrrha says softly. I groan and look away trying to think of how to say this.

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha I don't really know. I want to say yes… I want to say Aaron and I will go home with you, but we both know it isn't that simple… As much as I want to how do I tell Aaron he has to live under guard? That his mother can't see him much more than she does now, that his mother is just as even more liable to die than I am? Pyrrha he's already lost one family… I can't ask him to risk another one, it wouldn't be fair to him or either of us. If he really got to know you, to love you as much as I do and then you go off and die? Pyrrha I love you, but I've got to think of him now too and that's not something I can just ignore," I explain to her.

"So you're saying that as long as I'm the Fall Maiden you and Aaron can't be with me?" Pyrrha questions.

"No… no… what I'm saying is that you need to get them to stop sending you on such dangerous assignments, get them to reduce your security because I'll be there with you… I… I just can't ask him to live like that Pyrrha, and I don't think I could live the way you do. If you change it, change _them_ than I'd join you in hearbeat."

"Give me a couple of days to see what I can do, alright?"

"Of course, just please hurry, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey again still deciding if I want to continue this, but I'm posting the prewritten chapters I have from when I started this near the end of volume 3. Hope you like it! Thanks for the support I'll try to have some Guardians & Royalty and a Valentine's day special out soon! Next up after those will be Shambling Shadows! Hope you guys are having a good day night or whatever where you are!_


	7. I May Fall

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!"- Roman Torchwick

Chapter 07: I May Fall

Winter

 _What's going on… Why can't I feel my left side… My… my thoughts…. They're swimming about… where was I… Penny… She was talking to me… Boarbatusk… Dust… I can't remember. What… happened?_

"Pe…" I struggle to say, the mere effort of doing that though sends pain shooting through my body and causes me to cough violently, only making the pain worse.

"WINTER! Don't move! You were injured and badly… its best if you don't move and just let them fix you up, okay?" Penny says from somewhere off to my right.

"How…" I struggle out. A hand places itself on my shoulder and my eyes flicker open for a second only to see a blood red cross near my face.

"General, Persephone is right. Stop moving and attempting to talk, you were badly injured holding the flank so we could retreat to this position. There's a Boarbatusk tusk broken off in your abdomen, too many movements will start the bleeding up again. Even with the tusk still in your body it's all we can do to keep you from bleeding out. Too much movement and you might…" The man goes silent as I hear the same thing he does. _Dust engines!_ Sure enough the familiar screech of Dust Twin Jet Engines soars overhead, signaling the arrival of help.

"Captain we've got a Repulsor squad inbound! It's got the markings of Lieutenant Colonel Spade's troops! We're reinforced!" A random soldier shouts, I can't see anything with my eyes closed and honestly don't have the energy to open them right now.

"Stay with us a bit longer General… You'll be home with your family shortly, no need to worry," the medic states before I once more lose consciousness.

I come to and feel the shake of being on a vehicle, my eyes crack open and I can see the landscape flashing by me faster than I can track. Greens and browns are blurring together as I notice the hum of a repulsor bike engine filling my ears. _What's going on?... Where am I?_ The thoughts swirl about in my head as I…

"ETA is 15 Mikes to Outer Defenses, we have critical wounded and need immediate medical treatment for everyone we're bringing in. General Schnee is hurt badly and has lost quite a bit of blood so you do what you have to to get her help," growls a voice over the channel above me. _That voice sounds familiar…_ I try to draw myself together to bring my thoughts into one, but the effort is futile as pain sears through my mind shattering my attempts to coalesce the thoughts within my head.

Two Days Later

 _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep_ … The sound rouses me from my sleep and my eyes flicker open again. Bright lights cause me to close my and try to hide from the light, moaning at the pain caused by the lights and the lance which went through my thoughts as well.

"Winter?" a raspy voice questions from somewhere to my right. _That sounds like Weiss… but why is her voice so raspy?_ I manage another groan in response my brain not yet capable of speech. "Winter I… _we_ thought we'd lost you."

"I-it's g-going… going to t-take a lot more… than that… to… t-to get r-rid of m-me," I struggle out as two pairs of hands wrap around my lower arm on either side.

"You promised Winter… I'll hold you to that promise," I hear Ruby say off to my left while the grip on my right arm tightens slightly.

"What… What happened?" I gasp out at the pair. My breathing feels laboured and pain is starting to swell in my abdomen. _I'm getting too old for this… where's Penny… Why does Weiss sound so raspy?_

"Well… your division was attacked by a large number of converted forces. You and Penny were driven to retreat and then surrounded. A Boarbatusk got lucky and managed to ram one of its tusks into your side, you fought it off and the tusk broke in the struggle leaving you impaled and leaning on a tree. Penny… Penny went back for you… when she found you… when she found you, you were bleeding out. Silver got there just in time and managed to get you back to Vale's walls for treatment… Winter… we… we both agree that you and Qrow should take a break… you should let Penny have some time off and take that same time to recover…" Weiss rasps her grip on my arm ever tightening… just like the hugs that Yang sought to give me after Weiss and Ruby married.

"Do… Do you think I'm going somewhere?" I question lightly, finally managing to open my eyes I look to my right to see Weiss' red rimmed eyes and mussed up hair, on my left is a similar looking Ruby her silver eyes marred by water that is threatening to spill out at any moment.

"… No… because… because you made me a promise," Weiss gasps before burying her face in my arm, her shoulders shaking and muffled sobs escaping her trembling form. The motions cause Ruby to give my other arm a tight squeeze before she went to the other side of the bed and began comforting her wife.

"It's alright Weiss… Winter is going to take that vacation and get better… either that or she'll be living in our home until she does," Ruby says cooing Weiss as she looks up at me and gives a simple stare. The stare says only one thing… that I'm going to be living with my sister and her wife until I get the workaholic act purged from my being or fixed just like Weiss did… _Dust Damn it_.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey I'm not dead, I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff between midterms, work, and just classes in general. Hope you like this segment of Forever Fall, I'm trying to get some Shambling Shadows or something else out right now, but I've kinda been trying to do some cover images and stuff._


	8. Rebirth

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"No, but they'll listen to me."- Adam Taurus

Chapter 08: Rebirth

[Unknown]

 _Pain… it had become my very existence. I don't remember anything from before except pain and discrimination. Random flashbacks to times where I was yelled at for my features, people pushing me away and telling me I couldn't be there, and finally I remember betrayal of the highest degree… betrayal by the one you love the most…_

"Is he still alive in there?" a voice rings throughout whatever it is that is my existence. _Who is that? They sound… familiar…_

"If you mean can he breath and if he has a pulse and of course that he has brainwaves? Then… yes he is alive in a sense. We are nearly finished with the suit if you would just be patient and give us some more time then…" says another voice.

"You're out of time… We need him, and we need him now. Without him then they won't follow us and if we remain divided any longer than those damned Huntsman and Huntresses will be able to walk all over us like they have been. _He_ can lead them and with them at our side we can once again fight from within… so get it done," the first voice yells angrily before the sound of heavy footfalls denotes its leaving.

"I hope you're ready for this… it will be more painful than anything else we have done," the second voice states before going quiet. _Pain it will be… but then I will have my revenge…_

{ _There is a legend… a legend of this world and of a man bent on revenge. He was once a simpleton if one could call him that… no he was simple not a simpleton. He lived for the woman he loved, for world he had created with her… and of course he lived to see what might become of their love. He was wrong though for he turned into something that she could not follow. In living in his world he became a monster doing whatever was needed to protect what little peace he'd managed to create. By doing this he forced his love away… she left him chose to leave his world and what he created for her because she feared him. He was devastated… his beauty had left him… he had become the very beast he had sought to rid from the world, this of course omits one important detail. He liked it, the beast within was powerful it gave him the capability to command respect and to punish his enemies. Those who had for so long spurned him soon became those who feared him. Such power was corruptive and because of that he dared to dream dreams of power._

 _But as is common in legend those who dare to have dreams of power… are often consumed by them. Corrupted by his power and the betrayal for which he wished retribution he did whatever he could, making alliances with unsavory characters who were not aligned with his ideas… only with his power._

 _In his arrogance he began to wage open warfare against his enemies and their allies. This mistake cost him dearly… struck down out of protection of another he died the death of a warriour and became a martyr to his people… or did he…_ }

Unknown Location near Vale, Remnant

The Bull

My eyes flicker open and I growl as I take in my surroundings. Chains hold me aloft from the ground with a single light illuminating me from above. Three figures step out of the shadows in front of me and I glare at them my body beginning to feel cold all over at their appearance.

The first of the three has silver hair swept down and hangs down to his chin. A light beard covers his face and he looks on me with cold eyes. He wears what appears to be a skin tight tank top with a zipper, a black and silver pattern running across it. Long pants cover his legs but the surprising part is the heavy set combat boots fitted on his feet seeming to cover nearly halfway up his shin. On his arms bracers and armoured shoulder pads cover up a majority of the skin, but not enough to hide the scars crisscrossing his arms or even the bulking muscles on them. I glance back at his face and see a scar running from the edge of his mouth down to his chin. A smirk covers his face and he has his arms crossed over his chest.

The second is a woman with antlers sticking out from beneath chestnut brown hair. Her features eyes and the rest of her upper face is hidden behind a mask which seems vaguely familiar _… just like the man_. A white lab coat hangs off her frame loosely beneath it a simple single coloured shirt and tan pants with a brown belt. Her dainty seeming hands clutch a clipboard in front of her and holds a pen in her other hand. Her hips sway as she moves and a wide grin sits on her lips.

The final is also a woman with lime green hair partially hiding her features from me, but still easily visible is her dark skin and the blood red eyes shining brilliantly from the shadows. Two strands of the hair trail down along her front coming just short of her waist. The hair seems to be a set up to draw attention to her filled chest which is held up by a simple olive green tube top which is attatched to white and black support system that covers her shoulders and rest of her upper body. On top of her shoulders are light armour plates the same olive green as the top. After the tube top she has bandages wrapped around her midsection until the beginning of extremely tight white jean style Capri pants. Though fitted over the pants are ammunition belts and brown riding leathers which reach past the end of the pants. Long boots come up to about half of her calf length which match the riding leathers in colour. Her lower arms are covered in metal bracers and the tilt of her hips suggests that she has weapons holstered on her lower back. Unlike her colleagues though she holds no smile or smirk, her lips are drawn tight and she appears to be barely holding in rage.

"Is it alive?" the silver haired man asks, turning to the Faunus woman beside him.

" _He_ is alive and you could have told that if you'd just looked at his roving eyes, honestly I'm pretty sure that he can hear and understand everything we're saying. I just need to test…"

"Lower him doc… we'll put him through the paces," the lime green haired one growls. The Faunus tries to protest but is pushed away roughly. My blood boils at the sight and every instinct within me tells me to tear this disrespectful woman apart.

"It's your funeral…" grumbles the Faunus as she presses something out of sight and I begin to lower to the ground. A clank follows my feet touching the ground and in response I look down… except I don't see my feet… instead of my feet metal claws clink in place where my toes should have been. _What did they do to me? Who am I? What am I?_ My hands raise in front of my eyes only to see clawed metal hands, each with four fingers and a thumb. I turn my eyes up locking onto the two people in front of me, _they must have done this… I may not know who I am but it is not their play thing_. With an inhuman, partially robotic growl I jump forward and swipe my claws at the lime haired girl, she vanishes though and with a howl I turn around to see both of them standing there… except now the girl holds two sickle shaped blades in her hands. I jerk my arm downwards only to hear a metallic 'shink' of metal sliding out of metal. A quick glance shows a glowing red blade probably the length of this mechanical arm of mine just having popped out of my forearm. _They did this to me! They turned me into this… this… this BEAST!_ My thoughts scream at me and with a jerk of my other arm resulting in a similar blade on the other side I twirl forwards attacking at speeds that I'd never been capable of before.

My red blades spark and send bouts of flame shooting out as I connect with my opponents weapons. My skills with the two blades being apparent I choose another tact. I raise one leg and let it slide back before delivering a powerful kick into the silver haired man's side sending him flying into the darkness and letting me focus on the girl. Quickly I devote all of my power towards her slicing my blades across her sickles in ever faster patterns. Then my blades stop, held in place one of the woman's sickles why she slammed the other repeatedly into my chest… yet surprisingly there was no pain. A look downward reveals heavy metal plates covering a much thinner torso than I remember. Tearing my eyes away from the site I look at the girl who has visibly paled at realizing her mistake.

"ARRGGHHHHH!" comes a shout from behind and I spin on my internal axis, _did I just spin my entire torso around?_ One blade holds off his boot while my other begins driving down on the sickle with my robotic power.

"You should have chosen your opponent more wisely it seems," I growl at the two before spinning my wrists and launching myself into the air and drawing my legs in. The following kick sends the two completely out of the light and slamming into what are possibly the walls of the room. _I'm more powerful than them… and if I'm more powerful than them, I can kill them_.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope to have some chapters of something out soon, sorry for those waiting for a specific story to be continued. NONE of my stories have been cancelled or ended so I am still working on them. I've got a lot of work to complete so I'll be doing my best to get chapters out._


	9. Preparations

Forever Fall

[Disclaimer, this is a RWBY AU and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the dearly departed Monty Oum. This is inspired by artwork on Dishwasher1910s Deviantart Page, IE the Team PJRP, Future Ruby, Future Jaune, Penny Persephone, and Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.]

"I HATE waiting"- Mercury Black

Chapter 09: Preparations

Emerald

"I HATE waiting!" Mercury growls as the metal behemoth takes heavy steps around the room its arms behind its back a long black cloak flowing all the way to the ground.

"You have asked me to come up with a plan… you have given me the knowledge I require to come up with one as well… You will wait or I promise you will be next on the menu for our allies," It growls at Merc. The heavy footfalls stop short as the metal faced beast turns upon Merc.

The metal faceplate of the creature turns to Merc it's red eyes glowing with hate. It stands at nearly six foot six covered from head to toe in white plated armour fit soundly with its thin body and skeleton. Blood red Grimm markings extend over the white plates giving the mechanized warriour the appearance of being Grimm. The overall imposing figure is made even more so by the black cloak accentuating the different servos and hydraulics making up the body. Black lines reminiscent of the White Fang view slits are painted upon the beast's faceplate. Fangs and teeth made of sharp metal cover a mesh voice modulator… but are no less terrifying when the beast's deep and angry voice once more speaks.

"Control your dog Emerald otherwise I'll never be capable of figuring a plan to solve your dilemma," It growls at me. I grimace at it but nod at it before turning a sour look on Merc.

"Hold your tongue Merc… the monster is thinking," I say, a smile gracing my face once more as I make the jab at the creature. In response it growls at me before letting blades slide out of its arms.

"Another such word and I will not hesitate to repeat the beating from earlier," it snarls.

"You are a beast and incapable of truly beating us… we let you do that much damage on purpose creature… if you believe we can be beaten by the likes of you…" Merc starts but is interrupted when one of the red blades slams into the ground before him.

"Quiet you insolent fool if you wish to kill the greatest of the Remnant's fighters than you must be smart enough to catch them unawares, cause them fear beyond their own imagination, and finally be sure they are broken before engaging them. That is the only way we stand a chance of winning against such powerful opponents. We cannot allow them to have reinforcements and we must make sure they are separated when we begin our attack. Therefore the plan will be simple… two of them will be leaving on a hunting mission, both are powerful but between the three of us and the element of surprise we should be able to get to them. Isolate and incapacitate the one in red, the blue can be left alone until the red is dealt with. Once we have red we'll get white and once that is done yellow with fall as well. We catch them one at a time and we can actually beat them… take them as one and we will fail. Use their compassion as a weakness," it commands. I nod seeing the sense in the plan, but my own anger flares resenting the claim that we are worth less.

"Maybe if one of our allies hadn't have went and gotten himself killed in a foolish attempt to get retribution for the betrayal he felt," I hiss at the machine. It growls at me in response before turning the extended blade at me.

"Do not test my ever thinning patience with you," it growls.

Schnee-Rose Manor, Vale

Winter

I groan as I try to force myself into a sitting position, pain spiking in my side at the movement.

"Winter Schnee-Branwen I swear if I find you sitting up on that couch so Dust help me I will tie you down again!" rings Ruby's voice from the kitchen. I groan once more as I lower myself knowing that my younger sister-in-law would willingly do exactly as she says and tie me to the couch just as she had before. Weiss had definitely impressed it upon the younger girl that she needed to take injuries seriously. "Now if you're laying down on the couch nicely when I get in there I might just make you some of your precious teaaa"

I smile at the prospect as Ruby comes into the front room a tray in her hands which has a soup bowl and a bit of bread on it. She sets the tray down on the table before holding her hands out to help me sit up nice and easy. It takes a couple of painful tries for us to get me in a sitting position and then Ruby plops down lightly beside me bringing the tray into her lap and getting a spoonful of soup ready.

"I can eat by myself," I growl at her, sadly the young woman has become completely use to glares, growls, rants, and any other attempt to keep her from doing what she wishes. I grumble but allow her to spoon feed me the soup and then afterwards hand me the bread.

"Sorry Winter but I have to follow Weiss' orders to the letter! I didn't do that the last time I got majorly hurt and she ended up taking a week off to literally do everything for me… I don't want to know what a punishment I'd get if something else happened to you," Ruby explains before picking up the dishes and heading back to the kitchen.

"You know I don't like feeling helpless…" I whisper.

"I know that Winter but you really should have been more careful… don't remember what happened last time I didn't call in on time?" Ruby states from the kitchen. I only nod in response my mind drifting to nearly three years ago.

{ _It was bright and sunny, not like the often clichéd rainy and stormy days when something goes wrong. Ruby had been out on a hunt trying to keep a swelling Grimm population down when her check-in time with Weiss came and passed. Weiss had been reasonable for all of about an hour after the message or call failed to come despite her being in a meeting with the board. When the hour was up Weiss all but tossed the board of directors for Schnee Dust out of the meeting room and called the head of Schnee Dust's personal spec ops units to her office where she was struggling not to cry and was tightly gripping_ Myrtenaster _in her left hand. The orders were simple even for a spec ops unit, find Ruby was apparently all she said._

 _It didn't work out how it was supposed to though. The spec ops unit didn't come back and had gone just as dark as Ruby, this meant that Weiss couldn't be calmed down at all. She was balling by the time I arrived, Pyrrha had failed to get through to the distraught woman and upon my arrival Weiss clung to me her tear stained face buried in my chest her arms wrapped tightly around my body, akin to her thinking that if she let go I'd fade from existence. I consoled my sister to the best of my ability, but it took Yang's arrival as well to help us get Weiss out of her office and back home once more. I knew I was out of my depth but the pain swelling in my heart was too much to bear and so without permission Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, and I left Vale on military grade Repulsor Bikes._

 _We reached the last known point of contact with the spec ops unit only to find their bodies torn apart and left to rot, a couple of Beowolves having decided to take the time to snack on the remaining flesh. The sight sickened me more than anything else, but something was instantly clear to all of us, and that was the distinct lack of red cloth or dust imbued armour plates anywhere around._

" _She's alive Winter we just have to find her," Yang commanded and I agreed with the decision. After seeing how pained and distraught Weiss was I knew we had to find Ruby, but I also knew that with every passing hour the odds of finding the young beauty decreased exponentially._

 _The search lasted a grand total of six hours. Meticulously we cleared each acre of forest going out from the spec ops unit's massacre until I came across a single clue. Snagged on a broken branch of a tree was piece of fabric that no doubt belonged to Ruby's combat outfit. A short scroll message and a couple of minutes later all four of us were tracking in the same direction trying to find more signs of the missing red and black haired girl._

 _The next clue we found were a pile of spent magazines fitting both_ Crescent Rose _and_ Blazing Rose _Ruby's beloved weapons. I nodded and the red flare in Yang's eyes only grew, the ground soon became muddy and unstable, trees were broken and ripped straight out of the soil, more shell casings and spent magazines covered the ground. Tracks were everywhere showing signs of a large Grimm heard having passed through sometime recently. Sadly a young Beowolf seemed to have caught our scent and came out of the forest directly in front of the smoldering Yang. The sight of the creature broke Yang somehow and she pulverized the Grimm until after it had faded away. Pyrrha and Jaune had had to jump on her to keep Yang from causing any more damage to still destabilizing ground. I stepped off the beaten path and found Ruby lying in the mud, her cloak was dirty and covered in Dust residue as well as mud and blood. She had wrapped the tails of the cloak tightly around her right leg, a splint and covering clearly visible. Both of the large weapons were half extended and set up so she could fire at anything that came for her without much movement. A couple more glances revealed deep cuts on her face and tears in the fabric of her half mask, as well as more tears in the clothing taken to create more tourniquets and bandages for the girl._

 _It took nearly three weeks for Ruby to fully recover, the first week involving Weiss doing everything for her Dolt of a wife. Ruby had broken her right leg in three places along with a compound fracture. Her arms were covered in lacerations from the wrists all the way up her biceps. A slash across her forehead is what caused the damage to her precious half mask. Ruby had also had three bruised ribs, one cracked, and another broken. It was terrifying to see her in such a state, Weiss wasn't normal for two weeks until Ruby made her take another week off and helped Weiss to figure out what was bugging her… no doubt her considering everything her fault. Poor Weiss got that trait from watching me and it is one of the few things I do truly regret teaching the girl when I was too callous to understand the effects of my distant to her._ }

"Winter ? Hey Winter? You okay?" Ruby asks waving her hand in front of my face. I shake my head and slowly lean into her.

"Sorry… I-I just got caught up in an unpleasant memory. Ruby can you make me another promise?" I ask lightly hoping she won't reject the proposition.

"Will I promise to come back every time I go out? That I return carrying _Crescent Rose_ or on her?" Ruby begins. "I'm sorry Winter… but I won't make any one a promise that I can't keep. I once promised you something I could do, but don't ask me to promise that because in our line of work I can't say it'll happen… or even that it'll be something within my realm of doing."

I nod and slowly push myself off of her, _how much alike you are to your uncle… I only wish my husband was a little more optimistic sometimes…_

"How about I help you back to your room? We can play a card game before Weiss gets back and yells at me when she finds out I helped you down here so you could have a different view for a bit?" Ruby questions. I only nod in response letting a small smile grace my lips as Ruby takes most of my weight and we begin the lengthy trip back to the room I'd been given to stay in.

"Thank you Ruby… thank you for everything," I whisper to her.


End file.
